batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rachel Dawes (Maggie Gyllenhaal)
there is no possible way she could be alive. :She can very well be alive. I was reading around and they are having the same discussion over at wikipedia. It's quite possible that she didn't die. The coin apparently is the only thing found in the burned building, there is no body shown. When explosion happens it is quite clear that it happens at a distance, on her right side, and not directly in front of her (where the phone and presumably the detonator is). Right before the explosion she is saying: "there is some.." in the context of the situation it is reasonable that she attempts to reassure panicking Harvey that "there is someone here". ::Her body was not found because it was incinerated! She was tied to a chair when the explosion occured. She does not have supernatural powers to move around while tied up. She is listed as deceased because she died! It's not like a cop came and rescued her or else we would see her later in the film. 18:38, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::Thank you, she could not have survived, however I had to delete a few bits but the general point is still there. She is dead now stop changing her status. - Doomlurker 18:52, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Im going to have to disagree with the rest of you and agree with him. When seeing the movie I thought as well ok she died im so shocked. But a lot of people were saying her death was probably faked. Then when I saw it again the Joker himself said he moved them around at different times. Maybe Rachel wasn't even in the building since like the person above stated we never saw her get blown up. Someone could have came later and kiddnapped her again. I think thats the point the person is trying to make. Wow. Whoever said that Rachel is still living. I said she died. You really are pretty damn stupid if you think she wasn't incinerated. She was tied to a fricken chair! I completely agree with Doomlurker and 71.121.91.195. --B-52 20:00, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Dont call them stupid just because they agree with me. Whos saying she survived. We are saying to put Presumed because people think shes dead yet she might not have died due to the opinions stated above. When its confirmed in the 3 or even by a writer then ok leave it at just deceased. Clana4life55 :Uh, dude, she's dead. We saw her get engulfed by an explosion, unless she can survive that (which I highly doubt) then I think it's safe to say she died. --EggHead 11:56, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::We saw the building blow up, but that doesnt meen that she was in a that building. Maybe The Joker moved her before the explosion to fake her death. When the Joker says that they may be in one place or another, it could mean that there were other buildings they were going to take them to. Wolf787 18:55, 5 August 2008 (UTC) I just found this article proving my point! Ill just copy the part about Maggie "Regarding Batman 3 rumors, we’re not going to guess if the next super villain is the Riddler (Johnny Depp) or the Penguin (Philip Seymour Hoffman). That’s all speculation at this point. But we do know two facts, Maggie Gyllenhaal and Aaron Eckhart signed on for two Bat-pictures. We’re not going to talk The Dark Knight spoilers, but hmmm. Nine lives indeed. Our source close to Maggie Gyllenhaal confirmed that she’s excited about the next movie, “why else would she, or Katie Holmes for that matter, take on the thankless roll of Rachel Dawes? After Katie left the roll, they could’ve create a new character. But that wasn’t part of Nolan’s plan. This is the trajectory he’s planned for Rachel since the first movie. Not only is Maggie contractually obligated, but she’s already getting in shape for Batman 3.” Thats the reason why i wanted to put presumed dead. Clana4life55 A contract doesnt mean they will definately do the film. George Clooney was contracted for 3 batman films but he hasnt done them. *Rachel surviving and going on to become Catwoman. I think I could dig that. Talk about a prestige. 05:32, 5 December 2008 (UTC) NO that was Selina Kyle and besides how the crap could she survived the dang explosion?! she is dead! and there is nothing you can do about it.......-Boba fett 32 02:34, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Totally agree Boba! good man! :P Doomlurker 18:38, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Ya know there's one thing that bothers me about Dark Knight, there was no comic book adaptation for it, I mean Batman Begins had that but not Dark Knight? What gives? O_o Shadowhawk27 20:36, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Death When the Joker said that they may be in one location or several, he meant that depending on the time, the bombs might have already gone off and their bodies may be in "several places"(at once). And guys Rachel is dead. We saw her face, and we saw her voice stop and a building blow up. READ THE FREAKING ORIGINAL COMICS. Jeez. First major female character? Wasn't Bruce's mother a major female character too?. 01:43, August 4, 2012 (UTC)